Spinning Tales
by Black-Inque2002
Summary: Story mainly about the mythology of Nergal and Ereshkigal, but neatly tied into Grim and Evil. Read and find out. evil grin


Before you read this, I want to caution you that this is not a strict Grim Adventures fic. It focuses more on the Sumerian mythology of Nergal and tied it in with the show. It's quite a bit different than most of the stories out there. So read on and discover Nergal's history from the point of view of his first wife, Ereshkigal.

  


Welcome, brave young soul. Welcome to the Land of Dead! I am Ereshkigal, Queen of the Underworld. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I don't normally invite mere mortals to my realm, but I've just been so _lonely_ I decided I could use the company. Besides, you'll be back again, right? Ha ha. Just a little morbid humour. I didn't mean to startle you. Don't look so nervous! Please, please. Sit down. 

All right, to the heart of the matter, then. Why did I ask you down here? Well, it's quite simple. I have a story that needs telling, and you're going to tell it for me. Will you do that? Oh, fabulous! I'll be sure to make your passing easier when the time comes. Oh, heavens! Calm down! I didn't mean it like that! 

Okay, let me think of where to begin. Ah, yes...

It wasn't too terribly long ago. Only a few thousand years. Well, let me restate that. Long for you mortals, but mere hours for we gods. 

Anyway, it all started when the Gods of Heaven decided to have a banquet. Perfectly normal. Gather all the family, sit down and have a nice meal. Blah blah blah. Except for the fact that I cannot go! Oh, no! Since I rule the Underworld, I have to stay here for all eternity! Some ancient decree that states the Gods of Heaven cannot descend to the Underworld and the Gods of the Underworld cannot ascend to the Heavens. How impudent! I mean, imagine. My father, Anu, holding a banquet and I cannot see him? I miss him! 

Luckily for me, my father, dear thing that he is, didn't forget my presence. He even sat a place for me at the table. What a darling! Of course, since I couldn't be there, I sent my adviser, Namtar to go in my stead. You are familiar with him. You know him as the Grim Reaper. Yes, he is the one who collects souls for me. I'll call him Grim in this story, so as not to confuse you. 

But that's when all the trouble started, or so I have been told. Everyone there knelt before Grim except for that stubborn second son of Enlil, Nergal. What a troublemaker he's been! He loves nothing more than to ignite war in men's hearts and punish them later with plagues. Dreadful business. Even worse than mine, I think. All I do is receive and judge souls. I don't harm anyone. 

Sorry. I didn't mean to get off course. Anu was insulted that he refused to bow to my envoy and demanded that he bring me a gift as an apology. Always looking after his daughter! So Anu gives Nergal a throne to give to me and I admit, I _did _need one then. But then my detestable twin brother, Enki warns Nergal about accepting anything in the Underworld is to accept the designs of the Underworld, and thus he will be imprisoned there for all eternity. That slime! I still haven't forgiven him for that little stunt. 

Meanwhile, I'm sitting in my throne room, bored as usual and waiting for Grim to get back so we can have a go at cards. Really, my job might seem important....well, it _is_, but it gets so dull around here sometimes when there are no souls to be judged. Bother...

Then I hear the Seven Gates opening and I'm excited, thinking it might be Grim or a recently deceased human. So I stand up and set my face to the "Proud Goddess of the Dead" expression and wait for whoever it is to enter. 

And that's when I first saw him; Nergal. In he came, looking distinctly uncomfortable with two minions of mine hauling in the throne behind him. Don't ask me how he was able to sneak by the rule and manage to get here. I have no idea. 

So me, being the gracious hostess I am and absolutely delighted for some company, offered him a place to sit. He didn't. I offered him something to drink. He wouldn't take it. By this time I'm starting to feel insulted but I don't say anything. I offer him something to eat. Nope. Not hungry, he says. I wonder if he's just being rude, or if he really is uneasy. I can't help but think how attractive it was to see a male god cower in my presence. Not that I'm a feminist or anything....ahem...Seriously, though. I hadn't been with a man since my late husband, Gulanga, departed from me and seeing one so young stirred up all the old feelings. At least he stayed a while and talked with me, giving me my new throne to make amends for his earlier insult. I couldn't help but to forgive him. Turns out he really isn't as proud as he thinks he is. Nergal was actually quite a lonely fellow, just like me. 

Oh, you poor darling, I remember saying. Then...well...how shall I put it...I felt myself falling head over heels in love with him. Is that how you mortals say it? 

There was something between us, no question about it. He felt it and I felt it. Two lonely souls finally finding a mutual affinity. Ah, what sweet memories! 

Suddenly, we were in each other's arms. How wonderful that felt! And then, well, suffice to say it was the most glorious, passionate six days I even spent in my bedroom! 

I'm blushing aren't I? Well, I cannot help it! It was...oh..amazing! Who knew the God of War could be so romantic?

But after six days, he vanished! Gone! Like he had never been there, in my arms, giving me his love and me giving him mine! Grim told me he had gone back to Heavens using the same throne he had brought me! Oh, what horror! I was so devastated! Absolutely _devastated! _I fell on the floor, crying. How could Nergal desert me like this? Grim was sympathetic throughout the whole thing. He helped me to my feet and offered to go to my father and tell him what had happened. I let him, grateful that I had a friend to count on in my sorrow. 

So Grim went. He called together a council of Gods and tried to find Nergal, but alas, he couldn't, because once again, my scourge of a brother had cast a spell on Nergal to hide him from my sight. I WILL get him for that! 

Anu asked Grim what was wrong and he told him, and warned all present that if I did not get Nergal back, I would raise an army of the dead so vast it would outnumber the living and destroy them. I would have done it, too. I'm not an angry goddess, but when something precious is taken from me, you bet I'll do whatever it takes to get it back! 

Father tried his best, but he could not find the rogue either. So he sent Grim back to me. Grim reported all that had occurred, afraid that I would be angry at him. But I wasn't. I could never be angry at my best friend, not after all that he had done for me. Instead I told him to go back to the Heavens and look for the one god that was uncomfortable in his presence. Grim went back again, dear man. He may be Death incarnate, but he can be really caring when he wants to. What? You don't believe me? Go ask his friends, Billy and Mandy. Yes, I know about that. I know that those two cheated him into being their friend forever, but I do think he likes them, no matter what he might say. 

On with the story. Grim went back to Heaven and called another council. He found one of the gods wincing in fear and knew it was the one he'd come for. He bade Nergal to show himself and told him how he had left me in such pain. Nergal relented then. He descended back through the Seven Gates and came sweeping back into my arms! We were together again! He told me he would never leave me again! And then we gave ourselves to each other for seven days and he became my husband, my King! 

But it was all in vain. We spent the next three thousand years in great bliss together, and then, he left me again. I do not know why. Perhaps he grew tired of the desolation of my kingdom. Perhaps he grew tired of me. For he went to Earth and found himself a new companion. _A mortal woman! _Not even one of great beauty or intelligence at that! This was what he traded me in for? A majestic, commanding Queen for a _mortal? _This was even worse then he first insulted me! This was a black sin! A blasphemy to our love, our marriage, and our lives together! And lo, he spawned a son from her! How _dare_ he? He _will _suffer my wrath one day, I promise you that. But in the meantime, I will watch his child, for indeed, if Nergal will not have me again, I_ will_ have his son! And he cannot keep this mortal woman forever. For _she is mortal, _and will be in my hands soon enough. Ohhh, what a poisonous delight that will be! Ereshkigal, Goddess of the Underworld, will have her revenge! She_ cannot _be denied! You cannot escape your Fate, Nergal! I _will_ be back for you! 

Oh, yes yes. You may go now. I'm finished. I hope you enjoyed your stay here. I do hope to see you again. Not before your time, of course. I'll have Grim escort you out. Oh, and if you run into that husband of mine, tell him I'm looking for him and when I find him, he'll wish he'd never met me. 

I guess it's back to being lonely again... 

  



End file.
